Help:Set
Sets are important because not only do they help group their set pieces together, they also give information on their events. Some pieces are part of unofficial sets, such as the Graceful Grey set. To browse sets that are currently on the wiki, please see Category:Closet. If you have any questions, please direct them to User:FaeriMagic. Infobox Set Description ; image1 : This is where you put the set image. ; closet : This is where you specify what Closet the set is from. See: '' ; completion_reward : The completion reward is what you receive when you obtain all of the pieces from one set. ; set_artist : Some sets are credited to an artist. List that artist here. Artists receive their own category. ; Set Description : This is where you put the set description. Locations This section is only used if the set is available from the Shop, Sky Tower, etc. * Location 1 * Location 2 Events This is where you list all the events the set was available in. Events are listed by chronological order. If this set is not during available from events, then this section is replaced with '''Location'. Gold Giftbox Event (Month Year) ; Event Description : Note any special circumstances or details here. This only chronicles the first unique instance of the event. ; Event Dates: : List the dates when this type of event was available. There could possibly be multiple dates. ; Gold Giftbox : Replace "Gold Giftbox" with the name of the event box. ; Set Cost : The set cost is an approximate cost. It is calculated by multiplying the cost of 10 Giftboxes by the number of set pieces. ; Possible Rewards : List all of the items you receive from the Giftboxes that are not set pieces. Diamond Giftbox Event (Month Year) Shop Event (Month Year) Sign-in Event (Month Year) ; Event Description : Note any special circumstances or details here. This only chronicles the first unique instance of the event. ; Event Dates: : List the dates when this type of event was available. There could possibly be multiple dates. ; Rewards Table : This is where you list all of the rewards available during the Sign-in Event. Remove rows when applicable. Star Show Season (Month Year) Event Dates: * Mon XX, 20XX to Mon XX, 20XX * Mon XX, 20XX to Mon XX, 20XX Star Trek Event (Month Year) Event Description Event Dates: * Mon XX, 20XX to Mon XX, 20XX * Mon XX, 20XX to Mon XX, 20XX Top-up Event (Month Year) ; Event Description : Note any special circumstances or details here. This only chronicles the first unique instance of the event. ; Event Dates: : List the dates when this type of event was available. There could possibly be multiple dates. ; Redeem Table : This is where you list all of the rewards available during the Top-up Event. Remove rows when applicable. Set Pieces List the set pieces here. Be sure to remember to categorize sets missing articles for their set pieces Category:WIP/Set Pieces. Gallery This is where you put any additional related photos. Images of set pieces do not go here. Image.img | Image caption Navboxes Sets should have navboxes for the closet that they are in. Here are the navboxes that are currently available.